


AU - Summer Vacation - Mercy76

by Xavirne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Intoxication, Mercy76, Peer Pressure, Sexual Themes, Slice of Life, Suggestive Themes, Summer Vacation, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Triggers, Underage Drinking, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavirne/pseuds/Xavirne
Summary: WARNING:  Adult/mature themes present.  Sex, underage drinking, peer pressure, non-consent.AUTHOR'S NOTE:  This is AU.  Nothing to do with Overwatch.  Just normal people, no real war.  Jack is 22.  Mercy is 18.This took a darker twist than I originally wanted.  Sorry about that.  Please read the warnings!  I'm going to plaster them everywhere!Also my apologies if this is sloppy compared to my other stories.  I half-assed the proofreading as I'm kinda not happy with how dark this turned out.  Like I said, I was looking for this to be more fluff.  And it wasn't.  Sorry about that.  I will NOT be posting this anywhere else as A03 has the best tags/warning system.





	AU - Summer Vacation - Mercy76

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Adult/mature themes present. Sex, underage drinking, peer pressure, non-consent.  
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is AU. Nothing to do with Overwatch. Just normal people, no real war. Jack is 22. Mercy is 18.

**WARNING: Adult/mature themes present. Sex, underage drinking, peer pressure, non-consent.**   
**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is AU. Nothing to do with Overwatch. Just normal people, no real war. Jack is 22. Mercy is 18.**

* * *

 

 

"Please," she plead as the tears started to creep out from behind her eyes. "Please stop."

She felt so warm. Too hot to function. Her cheeks burned, as did her throat.

_I shouldn't have had that drink..._

She flinched.

His lips forced themselves against her flesh. Each kiss to her form caused her skin to crawl. This wasn't what it was supposed to be like. This was happening all to fast and she wasn't ready. But despite her rebelling (meek as it might be), Tony didn't seem to get the hint.

_Fight through this, Ang. You're stronger than this! Don't give into the temptation of alcohol!_

Her hand slammed into his chest. " _STOP!"_ she huffed while slipping against the cotton bed sheets. "Just stop!"

Using her hand like a shield, she tried to hide her exposed flesh. She was left there, clinging to her bikini and kicking to keep her bottoms on.

Oh what she could give for a hero right now. For Cassidy or Isabella, hell even Miranda or Vi, to come in and save her. But they were likely too busy throwing their tongues down someone else's throat.

She was on her own. Left to fend for herself against this predator.

God what she would give to go back to this morning. To say no...

* * *

As she rode in the back of the car, she couldn't help but wish she had sad no. She hated the conversation at hand. They promised her a fun-filled, innocent weekend on the beach. Not a sex-driven scandal.

"I call dibs on the hottest one," the one driving, Miranda, pulled down her shades to glare at the brunette in the passenger seat, "I'll let you know who's the hottest once we get to the hotel." She glanced in the rear view mirror to look at Isabella, Cassidy, and Angela. "You girls got that? I get first pick because I had to drive your asses 10-hours."

Isabella smirked. "You're going to go for the tall, suave one like you always do." She elbowed Cassidy who was wedged in the middle. "You know her. The tallest has to have the longest shaft. That's her logic."

"Oh so that's how it works? I kinda like the shorties, especially the extra cute ones." Rolling her shoulder into Angela, Cassidy's parting lips asked the question Angela feared to answer. "So what's your pick?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I-I... I don't know."

"WHAT?!" the woman sitting in the passenger seat, Vi, swiveled her head around to look Angela dead in the eye. "Girl, you can't be serious. _Everyone_ has a type. C'mon, don't be shy. _We_ invited you because you looked like you needed some fun. You can't be a stiff and sit this out. We will get you the pounding you deserve. Just tell us your needs and we'll take care of the rest."

"Uh," Angela felt beads of sweat forming on her brow. _Throwing myself on random men isn't my definition of fun. Had I known that's what you meant, I would have declined..._

"Space," Cassidy pushed her hands forward, "give her space. Let's let her think. If she's never been asked, she can't just rattle something off."

"Tall?"

Angela looked over at Isabella. "Huh?"

"Do you like tall? Like taller than you?"

"I-I think so...?" She really had no idea what she was doing.

"You have had sex before, right?" Miranda asked from behind the wheel.

Her cheeks flushed and she looked away.

"Wait," Isabella leaned forward. "Shit, no." Her fist slammed into Angela's shoulder. "Fuck girl, you need to pop that cherry. The rush it worth it. We'll hook you up. You won't regret coming with us. Promise!"

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Oh hush. You're one to talk. You've never had sex yourself, Issie."

"Not my fault my dad came home early. Though I'm kinda glad he did. Tom's a loser now." She smirked. "Besides, the kind of boys showing up to this place are going to be the type that want raw and pure. So Angie and I are going to be the most desired."

Cassidy growled. "I'm a virgin too."

"W-wait, really? I heard you and Lance got it on." Isabella cocked a brow. "Or was that just a lie. I know Lance and your bro are bffs. Did he start that little rumor to keep you a saint? So the others wouldn't dare touch you."

"Hey," her cheeks inflated, "I just so happen to _like_ Lance. I would totally be okay with losing myself to him. But... he's too much of a sweetie. So... I don't know... if it'll ever happen. Which is why I came here. He won't look at me in this state. If I'm less green, maybe he'll consider something. He just doesn't want to be the one to change me."

At some point, Angela stopped listening. She honestly couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted nothing, absolutely nothing to do with this plan! If she could have, she would have called to have her parents come pick her up. But they were long dead. And she had no one that would come to her rescue. She was a loner ever since her folks died serving in the armed forces.

Headphones going in her ears, she tuned out their dirty talk. Maybe she could just avoid this altogether. Maybe she could make it through the weekend without anyone getting into her pants. She just... had to keep being weird. It's why Vi said no one wanted to date her. She was too busy putting her nose in a book than down a man's pants - and Ang wanted to keep it that way. She wasn't going to become a doctor by sucking dicks and partying.

When they finally arrived at the hotel, her worries melted away. The place was exquisite. Perks of having rich friends!

The hotel was about six stories tall with cathedral ceilings and a large glass front. There were fountains and luxurious golden designs etched into every brick and tile. It was really something to feast one's eyes upon.

"Ang," an elbow derailed her staring. "Looks like you've got your first bite!" The headphones were pulled from her ears as her head moved on its own toward a man.

He was... well, handsome. Unbelievably handsome. He had soft cappuccino skin with tousled sun-kissed waves that fell down past his chin. Large, deep chocolate eyes stared at her, drinking her in.

If she wanted to run, she wouldn't have been able to as Miranda had her locked in place. "He's coming over to say hi. Better pucker up, princess."

Not a minute later, he was walking up with a grin on his face. "Hey," his hand extended, "the name's Tony. You girls staying here this weekend?" His voice was rich and-dare she say it-sexy. "We're hosting a volleyball game tonight. You wouldn't wanna join us, would ya?"

Miranda stepped in, thankfully. "We'd absolutely love t-"

The sound of luggage falling caused Angela's attention to drift past the conversation before her.

Narrowing her blue stare, she spied the source of the noise. She watched an elderly man quiver down at his spilled luggage; he looked on the verge of falling himself!

Stepping from the group, Angela moved across the grounds until she was stooping before him to gather up his belongings.

"Here let m-" her hand brushed against another hand. This one was just as pale as hers but much larger. But it didn't look old and weathered. It looked younger...

Eyes jerking up, she caught a fleeting smile before getting lost in those sea-blue eyes of his.

"Looks like we had the same idea," he joked while reaching for the heavier item on the ground. Standing, he spun around to face the old timer. "Mind if I carry this for you?"

The older man just nodded.

"What room are you staying in? I can help carry it up for you."

"I haven't checked in yet. My wife still needs to get out of the car."

"Oh! My apologies," the blue-eyed male walked over to the parked car. Opening up the front door, he extended his hand to the elderly woman sitting in the front seat. "May I assist you, my lady," he asked politely.

Still bent over, Angela couldn't help but watch the younger man in awe. He was so polite, so humble. He was aiding these two as if they were his grandparents but, based on facial features, she knew they weren't related at all.

_He's kinda cute too!_

Picking up the item she was left to grab, Angela rose to her feet. "I'll help too," she gave the older man a smile.

"Thank you, sweetie." He hobbled forward to take her hand. "Would you mind getting my cane out of the back. I forgot it."

She nodded. "Of c-"

"ANGELA!" Vi's familiar voice annoyed the hell out of her. "GET YER ARSE OVER HERE! Let the help take care of them. You're not getting paid to scoffer people."

Face turning beet red, Angela swallowed the lump in her throat. W-what was she to do? She just offered to help this old man but her friends... they were...

" _Hey_ ," a hand brushed her shoulder, "don't worry. I got this."

Those beautiful blue eyes met her bewildered stare.

_He's so sweet!_

"Oh," a crinkle formed across the bridge of his nose, "and you can tell your friends, I'm not the help. I'm was just raised to help your elders." His eye roll caused her to smirk.

Nodding, she ran off to her friends.

"So Tony and his friends invited us to hang with them. Let's get changed, loser." Vi punched Angela in the shoulder. "And stop talking to the help. It's beneath you. When you're rolling with us, you're one of us. We're rich so act rich too."

As she was practically pulled inside, her eyes wandered over to the blue-eyed man with the golden hair. Her faint smile lasted a second as she caught his soft stare. She blushed and was thankful to be ushered inside.

"Okay so we're getting into our bikinis," Vi passed Angela off to Cassidy. "You did bring one, right?"

"Yeah," Ang commented.

"Good. Go put it on and meet us on the beach in five."

"But my sunscreen needs fifte-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Vi growled. "You bring that out and we're going to have the guys put it on us. Got it?"

* * *

"Well daaaamn," Cassidy whistled when Angela stepped from the bathroom. "I knew you were shinny, but I didn't realize you were hot!" She giggled before looping an arm around her. "Take a selfie with me!"

"Okay," Angela brushed back that long piece of hair that always fell forward. Cozying up next to Cassidy, she lifted her hand to do a three-finger wave. "Cheese," she giggled while waiting for the shutter noise to follow.

"Ah," Cassidy purred, "we're so cute! I don't care what anyone says, we're the 10 out of 10s here. Miranda's busty features might make the men swoon, but our perfect figures will have them knocking at our door."

"You think?" Angela played along. "Aren't you afraid Lance won't want you if you run off with someone else?"

For a moment, Cassidy was silent. "I've actually been really worried about that." She shifted to the bed and took a seat. "I _really_ like him. And I don't want to fuck things up. That's why... I'm kinda hoping I don't meet anyone. I just... I want Lance."

Joining her on the bed, Angela gave her friend a reassuring squeeze. "You're beautiful, Cassy. I don't think your virginity has anything to do with him not wanting you. If I had to bet, I'm guessing he wants your brother's approval. John's kinda a big deal. And you're his precious baby sister."

"I'm also seventeen," she blushed. "I can't help but wonder if he won't make a move until I'm eighteen. But..." she flopped against the large pillows, "it's hard waiting. Ever since our first kiss," her face was aglow with love, "I've wanted him. I've needed him. I mean, just look." She rolled over to grab her phone. "Look what he texts me!"

_Lancey-poo 3: How's my favorite girl today?_

_Me: Excited! I'm going to the beach with the girls!_

_Lancey-poo 3: And you didn't invite me. Le sads ;_;_

_Me: Awww, don't cry! You can come too!_

_Lancey-poo 3: Sorry, hun, I have an away game tonight. Wish you could be here._

_Me: If you told me, I'd have ditched the girls. Where are you and John playing?_

_Lancey-poo 3: We're going up against the ivy league school you want to go to... ._

_Me: They have a really good program!_

_Lancey-poo 3: /3_

_Me: Omg is that ice cream!?_

_Lancey-poo 3: WUT?! No that's my broken heart_

_Me: omg you're stupid_

_Lancey-poo 3: Clearly, that's why I can't get into that ivy league school you want ;_;_

_Me: staaaph_

_Lancey-poo 3: S3_

_Me: omg is that another broken heart?!_

_Lancey-poo 3: It's pretty bad isn't it xD_

_Me: Good thing you're not going to school for art!_

_Lancey-poo 3: . you judging_

_Me: I always judge you 3_

_Lancey-poo 3: So am I a 10 out of 10 ;D_

_Me: Pfffffffffff. No, you're a- sheet_

_Lancey-poo 3: I'm a sheet? O_o;;;;;;_

_Me: Sorry, Miranda's here. G2g. ttyl. ;-*_

_Lancey-poo 3: What the heck is that supposed to be?_

_Lancey-poo 3: Have fun! I'll let you know the score when the game's over :)_

Angela's hand landed on top of Cassidy's. "He perfect for you, Cassy. Please, please, _please_ don't ruin what you have by sleeping with another guy."

"Do you think he likes me?" Her concern was evident in her hazel eyes. "I'm just worried he's going to sister-zone me."

"He wouldn't ask you to rate his hotness if he wanted to "sister zone" you. Plus he sent you a poorly made broken heart. I don't think a brother would do that."

With a firm exhale, Cassidy nodded. "Okay, I won't do anything stupid. Helps that _she's_ in town so that's the perfect excuse."

"Jealous," Angie muttered.

"I can give you a bloody pad if you'd like," she teased.

"Eww no, I'll just take my chances." She smacked her friend lightly in the shoulder. "But seriously, I'm happy for you. Looks like you found your soulmate."

"Don't worry, Ang. You'll find yours too. Who knows, maybe it's Tony?" She winked before hopping off the bed. "Vi's going to kill us. I'll just tell her you had to poop."

"WHAT?!" she jumped forward to tackle the girl. "I didn't though! And you're the one on your period. You can be the pooper."

"True... plus, if I say it loud enough, no one will want me. Girls have to be pretty, not gross."

"Make sure you let _Lancey-poo_ know."

"Puh-lease. I've already farted on him. He knows what I'm capable of!"

"Oh god, you're awful."

* * *

By now, the sunscreen had to have warn off. They had been hitting the volleyball for god only knows how long. Okay, so they also went for a splash and Miranda purposely lost her top. She'd already managed to snag the tall, suave one she wanted.

_What was his name again? Carlos?_

She shrugged while hugging herself. It had gotten cooler now that the sun wasn't high in the sky.

Still, the tan she'd started getting was nice. It looked _really_ nice against her crisp white suit. It definitely showed off more skin than she wanted with the scrunched up butt and the thin black straps on the side, but she loved the style. The top of the bikini definitely covered her bust and was a zip-up. So she just had to make sure no one got their fingers between the loop and pulled down or she'd come popping out. Color-wise, it was the same white with black edges. Only, there was a splash of glowing red-orange reflective fabric that looked wicked sick in the sunset.

Taking a seat in the sand, her hand feel on a nice cold bottle. _Lemonade!_ That sounded perfect. Twisting off the top, she took a swig.

 _What the hell!?_ It was bitter and kind of nasty tasting. Was there no sugar in it? Oh well, she was thirsty so she polished off the bottle.

"Damn," Tony took a seat beside her. "Didn't think you had it in you."

Her brow arched.

"You took the Mike's Hard like it was nothing. You drink a lot?"

She looked down at the bottle in her head. Sure enough, in small print, it said it contained alcohol. She immediately regretted everything. She'd never really had a drink before! What if she lost her marbles after one bottle!

Shivering, she waved it off. "I'm from Europe. We drink all the time." _Yeah that sounds good. He doesn't need to know that I didn't._

"You look cold," Tony draped a warm towel around her shoulders. "Perhaps that'll help?"

She had to admit, Tony was much nicer than expected. And he was still just as gorgeous as before - only now she knew that he had a stunning six-pack beneath his shirt.

"Th-thanks," she blushed while twisting her blonde fringe.

"Can't have my girl freezing," he got a bit closer before he looped his arm around her shoulder.

_Maybe this isn't so bad._

In the short time she'd come to know him, she had learned that he was going to college for biology, which wasn't too far off from what she wanted to do. She also learned that he grew up in Hawaii but spent his whole life traveling as his dad was in the military. She also learned that he hated coffee because he was forced to eat a whole bean when he was seven and it scarred him.

Reaching behind, he produced two glasses. One with a honey-colored drink and the other which looked much more colorful. It was a pretty reddish-pink color.

"For you, my lady."

 _My lady..._ Where had she heard that before? Oh right! The blonde from earlier. The guy who helped the elderly couple.

"So," she leaned into him, perhaps the drink had already kicked in? It's not like she had anything to eat recently.

"So?" his brow hitched; he seemed excited for some odd reason.

"Who all did you come with?"

His grin deflated. "Just a few friends. Though the one wasn't my choice. He had the car so we had to bring him."

"Wait... you don't have a car?"

"I have no need for one. I'm going to school in the city. I can take the train or a bus."

"Makes sense. So who drove?"

"He's a weirdo. I haven't seen him all day, 'cept this morning. He's part of the ROTC program so he's probably been out running in the mountains while I've been bumming on the beach."

"ROTC program?"

"Yeah some military group. He wants to serve when he's done. He just wants to get his degree before doing so. Or something like that. I don't really know."

"What's he studying?" she was curious to learn more about this other guy. He seemed more up her ally-less partying and more work.

"Do we _have_ to talk about Jack? I'd rather we talk about us. About you? What are you looking to do?"

 _Jack?_ That was a nice name. And she wanted to learn more. "Well, you did say he drove you. I should at least thank him for bringing you here." She lied from behind her teeth.

"Oh, really? Ha, that's sweet. He's about 6-1 with blue eyes and blonde hair. He's got a nice smile. Kind of an outcast. Grew up a farmer's boy so he's not like us. He didn't come from money."

 _6-1. Blue eyes. Blonde hair. Not like us..._ Was it? No. There was no way. Was it possible he was the guy from earlier today?

"You bumped into him," Tony commented. "He's a weirdo. Always jumping at the bit to help others. I can't stand him. Too much of a goodie two shoes."

 _Jack..._ She smiled to herself. So that's what he name was. She had been beating herself up ever since their hands first brushed. She was too taken aback by his humbleness to ask his name or where he was staying. Though his studious nature explained a lot; why she hadn't seen him all day.

"Well if I see him again, I'll be sure to thank him," she smiled. _And ask him to hang out because he sounds nice._

"You were thirsty, huh?"

Brows furrowing, she looked down at her empty glass. Wait. Glasses. She's polished off two of these plus the lemonade.

_What are you thinking, Ang! Stop dr-_

His warm hand caused her body to melt into his touch.

"Why don't we find a place that's a little less... public."

With a soft hiccup, she nodded. He was so soft, so warm. He smelled like heaven too.

Taking her hand, he lead her into the building. But from the door to his bedroom, she managed to miss everything else. It was all a blur. Did she take the stairs? Or the elevator? Why did her lips feel so hot? Had they shared a kiss? Or three?

Falling onto his bed, she let loose a sigh. "I don't know about you," she yawned while fanning her hot forehead, "but I'm ready for bed."

"I thought you'd never ask."

His statement caused her brows to furrow. Why wou-his swim shorts fell down around his ankles. Pulling her stare away, she buried her eyes behind her hands. _WHY IS HIS NAKED?!_

"No need to be shy, doll." He sauntered around the edge of the bed to show off his erect shaft. "Go on, touch it."

Angela couldn't help but stare. She'd never really seen one in person before. It was so long, so smooth. It curved upward, gleeful to see her.

Her fingertips stretched out, almost eager to stroke it. He seemed to appreciate the gesture, for he popped his hips forward, which caused the dick to fall between her hands.

"Yeah," he moaned, "rub it."

Looking at the dick between her hands, she pulled her hands away. Despite its warmth and size, she really didn't want to rub it.

In fact, she didn't want to be doing this. Period.

Opening her mouth, she went to decline but his lips found hers.

"Please," she plead as the tears started to creep out from behind her eyes. "Please stop."

Her head was spinning. Her eyes were heavy with a haze. She was starting to slip in and out of consciousness.

Shaking her head, she felt his lips assault her neck. " _STOP!"_ she huffed while slipping against the cotton bed sheets. "Just stop! I don't want this!"

"Fine, fine." He pulled back his lips and started to reach for his pants. He knew better than to force this. Still, he had to have the final word. "But you're missing out."

"No, no I'm not! I didn't ask for this. I just want to go back to my room!"

"Fine." He said while muttering something under his breath. "You're free to leave. I don't want you anymore. You're not my kind."

"S-sorry. I... I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, whatever. Just get out."

Before she could even leave, the door came crashing open. In a matter of seconds, Tony was on the ground beginning for mercy.

Bewildered, Angela scurried to the edge of the bed to see just what had happened. It was all so fast and furious that she missed the face of the man who came in to tackle Tony to the ground.

But before she could peer over the edge, a familiar pair of blue eyes met hers. "Why don't we get you back to your room. I think you've been traumatized enough for one day."

_Just how... how did he kn-_

"ANGIE!" Cassidy came running into the room. Based on her running makeup, she looked like she'd been crying. "I'm so sorry I left you. Lance called. And when I got back, I noticed you weren't there. I asked around and someone said Tony..." her glare fell to the naked man on the floor, "had gotten you drunk."

Arms wrapping around Angela, she held her friend tight. "I am so sorry! I shouldn't have left. I just..."

"Did he win his game?"

"Stop it," she cried into Angela's shoulder. "You were almost..."

"I wasn't going to do anything," Tony muttered from on the floor. "I had already told her to leave. I wouldn't stick my dick in _that_."

"I don't believe you," Cassidy hissed. "You're just lucky Jack tackled you first or I'd have ripped off your balls for threatening my friend!"

"He wasn't going to do anything," Angela exhaled. "I told him to stop and he did. I was actually just about to leave before... well..." She blushed. She liked the thought of someone coming to her rescue.

"C'mon," Cassidy, took Angela's hand. "Let's get back to our room. You can have a nice long bath. That'll help. And I'll stay with you the whole time. Promise, I won't leave your side."

With that, they left the room.

Blushing, Angela looked over at the one she presumed was Jack. "J-Jack?"

His smile caused her to blush further. "Yeah?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. Perhaps the alcohol gave her courage? "C-care to join us?"

She knew the timing was awful but she was dying to learn more about him. To get to know him. He might not have been drop-dead gorgeous like Tony, but he was cute. There was something sweet about him too. She loved that farmer-boy charm of his. Plus, he did just tackle someone for her. If that didn't speak leagues of his character, she wasn't sure what would.

"Uh..."

Blush sweeping over every inch of her face, she shook her head. "Not the bath idea!" But that sounded harsh. She had kind of developed a crush on him. "Er, not now! Maybe later? Once I get to know you better?" Oh jeez, she was digging herself into a hole. "I umm... you're attractive and I feel like I owe you."

His index finger fell against her lip. "You're cute. But you're still drunk. So perhaps you should stop talking before you get yourself into more trouble."

Making it to the elevator, she bashfully looked away. "I-I." She swallowed. "I was hoping maybe we could make some popcorn and watch whatever god awful programs these TVs have."

With a light laugh, he shook his head. "As much as I'd love that, I really think you need your girl time. I'll take a rain check. Tomorrow?"

Her heart ached. She really wanted this. She wanted him. Had this fiasco with Tony ruined her odds with him?

Angela's eyes must have given Jack insight as to how she felt. "Promise. Tomorrow. I'll bring the popcorn."

She cast her glance downward.

"Sober up," he commented. "And take that bath she suggested. And then sleep in until the morning's rays peek through the window. Get dressed and join me for breakfast. I'll order you the greasiest thing on the menu."

Her brows furrowed. "That sounds gross."

"You'll thank me tomorrow once you eat it."

"Why's that?"

"Ha," he smirked. "You've never been hungover before, have you?"

"No...?" She paled. "Should I be scared."

"Let's just say you're not going to enjoy it tomorrow. But we'll be here."

She chewed her lip. "You promise?"

"Well," Cassidy jumped in, "I promise. I can't speak for the man you're currently drooling on though."

She hadn't realized she slumped up against him and was drooling on his arm.

"Eh," Jack chuckled, "it's nothing."

"I'll take it from here," Cassidy said while grabbing Angie and leading her to their room. "Thanks, Jack. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything. I'm just glad nothing happened. Goodnight, ladies." He bowed before the doors closed.

"I'm going to marry that man," Angela looked up with a love-struck stare.

"Uh-huh," Cassidy rolled her eyes. "That you or the alcohol talking."

"Definitely me. I wanted to get his name earlier this morning."

"Well know you know it."

"But I never got his last name," she pouted while waiting for Cassidy to unlock the door.

"It's Morrison."

"Angela Morrison," she cooed while stepping into the room. "I like the sounds of it."

"You're a nut, you know that right?"

"But Cassidy," she fell against the bed with the sigh, "he's buying my breakfast tomorrow. I feel like a million bucks!"

"Maybe you will get married." She joined Angie on the bed.

"Hmmm?"

"Lance... he said he loved me."

Reaching out, she pat Cassidy on the back. "See, I told you."

"Who knows," she smirked down at Angie, "maybe you've found your Lance. I farted on mine. You drooled on yours. If that doesn't say love, I don't know what does."

They fell into laughter before Angela asked all about Lance's game and what prompted the confession. The whole time she listened and sobered up, she couldn't help but think that, with time, she and Jack might grow closer. She knew nothing about him, but she knew that they already had more in common than she and Tony ever would. And for her, that was a damn good start.


End file.
